


~ It Was Fate I Met You Now~

by Kairat11



Category: Nagron - Fandom, Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Agron is a burn victim, Comfort/Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Nagron AU, Past Domestic Violence, Protective nasir, Spartacus AU, nagron always find a way to be together, swearing because it is Nagron, traumatized agron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 09:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4954426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairat11/pseuds/Kairat11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nasir is visiting his best friend's Naevia at her book shop and there he meets Agron, the men he was supposed to have met years ago. But Agron has a traumatizing and abusive past; will he let Nasir get close?</p>
            </blockquote>





	~ It Was Fate I Met You Now~

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys,  
> This was supposed to be short but it got away from me. These boys always do what they want and I won't have it any other way. I miss and love the so much. Nagron always together~
> 
> Happy reading!
> 
> Some vocab (because I am a sucker for them speaking in their native language to each other):  
> *Dieses spiel saugt~ this game sucks  
> *Habibi~ my love  
> *Hayati~ my life  
> *Liebling~ darling  
> *Schatz~ treasure  
> *Ya Helo~ my beautiful  
> *Albi~ my heart  
> *Ruhi~ my soul  
> *Habibaty~ sweetheart  
> *Habebtee~ sweetie  
> *Ya amar~ my moon, my most beautiful

“Who is that Nae?” Nasir murmured as he leaned against the dark wood counter stacked with books waiting to be put away. His black skinny jeans, eggplant-colored t-shirt and black converse combined with his black onyx long locks gave him a laid back and more casual appearance than he was used to. He took breaks from wearing his expensive suits on the weekends; Nasir loved his job, yet it was the main reason he hadn’t had a serious relationship in years. Every time he revealed he was a prosecuting attorney, people tended to run away as soon as they could. Which is why he prefers casual, no strings attached one night stands; less troublesome and messy.

“Who?” came the distracted voice of his best friend; who was focusing so intensely on the order form resting on the counter, he was almost expecting lasers to come out of her big brown eyes. He couldn’t help but smile affectionately; she took everything she did very seriously, especially the cozy bookstore which she owned.

Nasir unfolded his arms and walked languidly towards her, without taking his curious eyes away from the tall, muscled gorgeous man at the back of the shop. One of his long fingered hands covered the form in danger of bursting into flames; the action, finally got Naevia to look at him. An unhappy groan came out of her mouth, but it was more in frustration relating to work than in anger towards him. She sighed and stretched her body before answering his question, and then her eyes scanned the shop. Once they settled on the target, a fond smile flourished on her lips; that told him, that the beautiful man taking to her husband was someone she knew well.

“That’s Agron; he’s co-owner of the gyms together with Spartacus and Crixus. Remember that I---,”

“What?! _That’s_ the guy you have wanted to set me up with since forever?” Nasir’s heart stuttered in his chest and his eyes widened; his skin broke into a sea of goose bumps at the pleasant chill going up his spine. He had been so stupid for running away and making up excuses when Naevia tried to introduced them.

Naevia eyed him with an amuse look and a quirk of her lips, but just as quick, her face became marred with a pained gloomy expression. Abruptly, he felt his skin prickle because that look on her face and the dreadful feeling coiling around his heart were a telltale of a revelation he was not going to like. His hands became clammy and his throat dry as ash; Nasir braced himself for the cruel punch in the gut.

“What is it Nae?” he whispered; Nasir didn’t know why, looking at Agron now made his heart clench painfully and nausea rise in his stomach.

Naevia gazed at the pair of imposing men for a bit longer, before looking back at him with misty eyes; her entire body radiated an overwhelming amount of tension, which easily seeped into his own. The AC apparently had stopped working, because he could feel a thick coat of sweat dampening his skin. She clutched one of his hands and side-by-side they walked to the couple of fold up chairs she kept behind the counter. Nasir’s eyes, all the while inconspicuously examined Agron; his face was as perfect as one of da Vinci’s sculptures and he desperately wanted to have license to stare at it and memorize every feature. His hands itched to touch every inch of the man he had been running away from; though this time he was determined to get to know him. Naevia’s hand squeezing his, shook him out of his trance; it was time to face whatever terrible news she was about to unleash.

Naevia pressed her lips together and glanced at him before settling her gaze on her laced hands. “I am telling you this because you are my best friend and I trust you with my life. Also, because I know that resolute look in your eyes; you are brimming with interest. But mainly, because the others and I think that you will be good for each other,” Naevia’s voice was very soft and quiet as she made these confessions; her eyes flitting to the men speaking animatedly and then back to him. Nasir’s stomach was twisted into knots and he could feel an invisible noose tighten around his neck, cutting the airflow to his lungs. He had never been as on edge as he was now; not even before or during a trial.

Nasir nodded, prompting her to continue. The voices, footsteps and laughter filling the air had become background noises to the grave conversation taking place. Only Agron’s husky voice penetrated the heavy veil shrouding his mind and it was a welcome balm. The heart had a mysterious way of working, because he just had to glance at Agron’s profile once and he was completely gone. He won’t ever again mock the myth of the red string connecting two souls together.

“I have known Agron and his brother Duro for years; they are good people, though a little too hot-headed at times,” her lips quirked, recalling a happy memory. She pressed her back against the chair and he did as well; the wait was gnawing at him torturously. His feet started to bounce on the charcoal carpet; doing a clumsy dance that spoke of his inner turmoil.

Naevia straightened on her seat and fidget with the leather belt of her jean dress; every movement a flame to Nasir’s nerves. A heavy sigh escaped her and then she uttered, “his last relationship ended… _badly_ , oh God that word doesn’t even begin to cover how hellish it was. It was a nightmare; the worse thing imaginable, Nasir. His ex, **_Max_** …he, um…we never liked him. There was something that wasn’t quite right about him; I don’t know what Agron saw in him, but not even Duro liked him and he is the friendliest person you will ever meet,” the tone of her voice made his skin crawl; he wanted to know everything that had happened, but at the same time he didn’t want to anymore. An impending feeling of doom clawed at his heart and he wanted to run to the stunning, god-like man, and wrap himself around him like a human shield.

“We began to notice that Agron refused to go out if Max didn’t go too. He began to turn down our invitations for our weekly movie and game nights. In short, Max was a controlling and manipulative bastard, and he… _he_ …,” she trailed off; her fists clenched so tightly she had white knuckles. His hands instantly moved to lightly squeeze her shoulder and hands; he did it to comfort her, but just as much to soothe his fried nerves. Nasir licked his dried lips as his wild eyes flicked to look at Agron; the well-fitting blue jeans, black Metallica worn out t-shirt and boots didn’t tell of the hell he lived. Yet, his quiet husky voice, measured smiles, subdue laughter, and his slightly hunch back spoke louder than words ever could. Bile rose up his throat and the taste of it made him grimace; he wanted to pulverize all the chains bounding Agron and replace them with ropes of silky kisses caressing his golden skin.

“Nae, please…,” he insisted; Nasir hated to be so pushy and insensitive, but he _needed_ to know.

Naevia swallowed hard and took a deep breath before speaking again and holding his hands. “None of us know what exactly transpired _that_ night, but we did a mini intervention and Agron finally broke down and told us some things that…I can’t tell you the details but…Max was abusive, a sadist who only cared for himself,” Naevia spoke through clenched teeth whilst her cold hands gripped his in an almost bone shattering hold. But he couldn’t really feel it; his brain was too busy shutting down and his heart hopelessly fighting the pain crippling it.

“Um, one night we received a phone call from Duro; he was at the hospital with Agron, because he had suffered third degree burns on his right leg” she gulped and as if twins, their eyes welled up at the same time; he shook his head as shallow breaths dragged out of his chest. “Duro lived next door to Agron and he was on a business trip, but he had come back a day earlier and thank the gods because if he didn’t Agron could be _dead_ right now,” Naevia’s voice cracked and her eyes close shut; a stream of tears wet her cheeks and she unexpectedly wrap her arms around his neck. He was a shell; his soul no longer inhabiting his body. Nasir’s mind was reeling with horrific images of Agron writhing in pain and his blood curling screams froze the blood in his veins. He couldn’t help but to look back at the handsome man; not with pity but with fierce protectiveness. _Who could be so twisted to harm another in such a violent way?_

Naevia’s quiet sobs were poison in his ears; he held her closer in his arms and kissed the top of her head. He imagined Agron in her place; how he wanted to console him and pamper him, protect him and shower him with all the kisses his lips had left to give. “Max…he did it; he couldn’t accept that Agron wanted to break up with him and he _drugged_ him. While Agron was passed out he broke his leg with a _sledge hammer_ ,” a low whine escape his mouth and he had to bite down on his lip lest anyone, especially Agron heard.

“Agron said he woke up when his…his…,” Naevia gulped and Nasir could feel the copious tears dampening his t-shirt; he held her tighter and fought hard to push aside the spine-chilling images his mind provided. **_Max_** better be locked up in a maximum security prison, because he couldn’t be held accountable for what he might do if he had that fucker in front of him. All kinds of horrifying torture methods came to mind; his heart craved vengeance. Naevia’s voice pulled him out of his thoughts as she continued, “ _he set Agron’s broken leg on fire_ …and if it wasn’t for his desperate cries and Duro, he wouldn’t be here,” she let go of him and leaned back; her eyes were blood-shot and puffy, and her face was stained with tears. Naevia reached for the tissue box on top of the long table littered with books and other items, and pulled a few; giving him some and then cleaning her face. His brain was puree; a jumble of thoughts that didn’t make sense. The tension on his shoulders and back was strong enough to hurt; his clenched jaw a minuscule sign of his fury.

“He was rushed to surgery and the doctors were on high alert because of the severity of the burns. All burns, especially the types Agron had carried a risk of infections. The doctors and nurses monitored him constantly; we were relieved because he was stable, but then…he got a bloodstream infection and… he went into shock and _almost died_ ,” she gulped again, closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Nasir was suddenly hit with a wave of guilt; if he hadn’t been a chicken shit and met Agron when Nae asked him to, then he---

“Stop it Nasir,” her croaky voice disperse the dark thoughts saturating his mind; yet the guilt remained. He inhaled and with it, the fresh cut roses fragrance from the candle burning on the side of the counter. Nasir tilted his head down and his long hair cascaded on the sides of his face; he hasn’t even crossed words with Agron and he already felt utterly invested in him. He balled-up the tissue in his trembling hands and said a fervent prayer to gods he hadn’t prayed to in years. _Please grant me another opportunity with Agron; may he want to get to know me. May fate be on my side and let me have him. I won’t ever ask for anything again, at least not for myself._

“Everything happens when it has to happen; years ago, wasn’t the right time, now it is. Do you want to go through with it this time?”

Nasir’s head snapped back up so fast his neck popped and a hiss fell from his mouth. He shot up from the chair; a blazing determination crackling in his dark brown eyes and overflowing his bearing. “I promise that you will be the godmother of our first child,” he joked as a way to lighten up the moon, but deep inside his heart, he was begging the gods for it to come true. Naevia smiled softly as she patted his cheek and a question crossed his mind; _how could he have forgotten to ask?!_

“Nae, what happened to that asshole? Please tell me he is in for life or that he is dead,” he didn’t feel bad for thinking that way; not when that poor excuse of a person committed such an atrocious act against someone who had trusted him.

The wide smile splitting Nae’s lips made his own stretch; there was satisfaction glimmering in her eyes and it spread to his heart. “Of course he is paying for his crime and let’s just say, that he visits the doctor’s office quite often; we have been told he can barely sleep because of fears he might wake up with a broken leg or set on fire,” she whispered; neither she or he were supporters of violence, but you mess with a person dear to them and you _will_ wish for death’s sweet embrace. “Now let’s go meet your future husband,” she teased as she smiled brightly.

“You’re so fucking stubborn; we should negotiate a bit longer to get a better deal,” Agron’s low voice insisted while his eyes looked at Crixus with displeasure.

“You and Spartacus always want to take longer than is necessary; meanwhile we lose money as---,’

Naevia cleared her throat, interrupting the two disagreeing men; then she walked closer to her husband and leaned against his side. Crixus smiled the smile reserved only for his wife and wrapped his arm around her waist. Nasir’s heart trumped behind his ribcage with such force he was sure it would jump out of his chest. Agron was a majestic sequoia tree next to him; he couldn’t stop his eyes from drinking in every feature, delicate and manly, and committing it to memory. _So many years wasted and kissing frogs, when the real prince was at his fingertips_ , he lamented but didn’t waste time dwell on it for long.

“Agron, this is my best friend Nasir,” Naevia said, her voice steady and laced with contentment.

Agron finally turned around and looked at him, and Nasir was taken aback just for a second; in his right hand Agron held a wooden cane. He notice Nae looking at him from the corner of his eyes; she bite her lower lip and leaned closer to Crixus. Nasir wasn’t concern for this new revelation, but his blood was boiling with fury. _Max wasn’t suffering enough._ But now wasn’t the time, he wasn’t letting that despicable beast ruin this moment. Agron was in front of him, smiling gently and he could see the dimples forming on his cheeks. _Dimples, oh gods!_ Like he needed to be anymore breathtaking, as if those fern green eyes twinkling candidly weren’t enough or those alluring rosy lips calling to his. The short, messy dark brown hair made his hands itched with impatience; he wanted to bury his fingers in it and with his tongue trace those lips. _Control yourself Nasir, you need to make a good impression,_ he chided to himself as he tried to not shuffle his feet or launch at the good looking man eyeing him with amusement.

“Oh, so _you_ are the ever-busy and in high-demand Nasir; nice to finally meet you after many failed attempts,” Agron teased , stretching his hand towards him; he was so lost in that face Naevia had to lightly punched him on the arm. Nasir startle and at his reaction a few chuckles ensued, but he didn’t care because Agron’s dimples were now in full display.

“Likewise… I more than regret being so busy before. Are you done discussing business? If so, do you want to go out for coffee or whatever you want, with me?” the words floated out of his mouth as they formed in his mind; he wasn’t about to beat around the bushes and hide his intentions. He needed Agron to know them and tell him if he had a chance. Nasir had learned to control the emotions from showing on his face; yet, inside he was a nervous wreck.

A loud whistle brought him back to reality, but he didn’t break eye contact; he waited for the answer as patiently as he could. Agron’s smile broadened a smidgen which accentuated those dimples and if he was hypnotized before, now he was completely conquered. “Someone is on fire today; not getting’ enough ass these da---,”

“Shut it Crixus,’ Nasir murmured; twin chuckles ripped from Agron and Naevia; though Crixus didn’t find it that funny, but he didn’t argue.

Agron shuffled his feet at the same time his eyes looked to the floor, all the while smiling shyly; the soft blush tinting his cheeks made him even more endearing to Nasir. He swore his heart and breathing had ceased at that moment, because every muscle was cemented in place; Nasir was experiencing a lot of firsts today. And he had never felt more alive or more scared in his life. It intrigued him to know what else Agron could make him feel; his desire to truly know this man was alarming.

Agron lifted his head and nodded, “how about the small café around the corner?”

Relief rippled throughout his body; he could finally breathe again. “Perfect, I like their ice coffee,” he replied and then winked, not missing the big grin Agron tried to bite down. His body buzzed with excitement; the gods apparently favored him.

They bid goodbye to Naevia and Crixus, but before he could walked out the door Nae hugged him tightly and whispered in his ear, “good luck sweetheart, give it your all; it is well worth it.” Nasir didn’t have to hear it from another person, because he _knew_ Agron was worth everything. They walked to the café side-by-side without hurry; the slight limp didn’t detract from Agron’s attractive figure. And he wasn’t the only one to think that way because as they walked, he had noticed more than a handful of people ogling him; _who could blame them?_ The man by his side was an Adonis and he was the lucky one to walk by his side. On the short walk to the café they talked about inconsequential things; it was always easier to break the ice with lighter topics.

When they entered the small and pleasant café, they were immediately welcomed by the friendly barista. It was rather empty for the time of day, but then again it was Saturday so people were most probably at the beach, the movie theater or the newly opened mall. He was glad; it meant more privacy and less unwanted interruptions. They decided to sit at one of the furthest tables from the entrance and next to a large window; as soon as they sat the waitress came to take their order. Agron ordered a strawberry smoothie and him, an ice coffee; he wasn’t really hungry or thirsty, he just wanted to know everything about Aggy. _Aggy?_ Wow, he didn’t even know where that came from, but he liked it. He wondered if Agron would like it too.

“So Nasir, do you have a last name?” Agron’s raspy voice broke through his daze; he had a very appealing voice.

Nasir smiled and stretched his hand towards Agron, “Nasir Amirmoez, at your service if you ever need an attorney, but I hope not,” he was waiting for the usual reaction but it never came.

“Agron Herrmann; Naevia might have already told you I’m Crixus’s business partner. And thank the gods our group has a lawyer, because we all know some more than others can get into trouble in the blink of an eye.”

The fit of giggles that followed made his heart flutter; _how could a person he just met made his world so bright?_ Before he could ask another question, Agron spoke. “How long have you known Nae?”

He rested his laced hands on the table and leaned back against the chair. “Since college, so I’ll say about eight years and you?”

“Almost four; Spartacus introduced us and since then the group has grown. The first thing she told me was and I quote, ‘I have the perfect man for you; his name is Nasir and he is the sweetest, most handsome man you’ll ever meet, I assure you.’ She couldn’t stop talking about you and in a way I feel I know you; even though we just officially met,” those words made Nasir’s body tingle; how he wanted to rewind time and go to that Christmas party Nae had invited him to. He groaned inwardly; no use regretting things he couldn’t change. Better focus his energy on what he can do now.

“Here are your drinks, anything else you want to order?”

They exchanged looks and shook their heads. “No, we’re all set for now, thanks,” he replied, not wanting to waste more precious time. As soon as she left, they resumed their conversation; both eager to know more about the other.

“Nae sometimes exaggerate, but I feel she didn’t do you justice…,” he trailed off, fixing his gaze on expressive green eyes; his fingers played distractedly with the drops of water dripping down the plastic cup. Nasir decided making Agron blush and look at him through his eyelashes was becoming a favorite thing.

“You…you have a way with words and it’s flattering but, I don’t think you want to do _this_ ,” he said motioning between them; Agron’s words sounded bitter and Nasir suspected what was coming next. Yet, he won’t back down; he would only do so if Agron wasn’t interested.

“What do you mean?”

Green eyes evaded brown ones; Agron’s right hand clutched the cane and the other wrapped around the fruity drink. His tongue peeked out of his mouth and licked his lips before speaking, “did she tell you about why I walk with a limp, about what happened over a year ago?”

Nasir took a sip of his drink and swallowed hard, but before he responded he searched Agron’s face, until at last their eyes locked. “Yes, but don’t be mad at her. She didn’t---,”

“I’m not mad at her; she’s one of my best friends and I owe her so much. She…uh, Nae took care of me when I couldn’t take care of myself,” he sighed heavily; a despondent look marring his gorgeous face. _It hurt_ his heart to see Agron trapped in the clutches of those vicious memories. His hand moved of its own accord and covered Agron’s resting on the table; touching another had never felt so right and he wanted to confirm if it was okay with Agron. His mouth was agape and his eyes wide, but Agron didn’t look uncomfortable. The heat emitting from their connected skin was scorching; he was sure invisible flames engulfed their hands.

“Agron, you don’t know how much I want to do _this_ ,” he assured him, repeating Agron’s previous motion. “Of course, I won’t force my intentions and feelings on you, but if you give me, _us_ , a chance---,”

Agron shook his head; his eyes welled up and he bit down on his lip so hard, Nasir feared they might bleed. His hand tightened on Agron’s hand; he wished he could be of more comfort to him. “ _I’m afraid_ …,” he murmured in a barely audible voice; it sounded hopeless and Nasir felt his soul crumble.

“Of me?”

“No!” was Agron’s quick response. “You _will_ regret it and leave, I um…you can have anyone you want; a healthy and happy normal person. I can never go to the beach and sunbathe or play sports or do any other fun things. I go to weekly physical therapy and rehabilitation. Somedays my leg hurts so much I can’t get out of bed. And most nights, I wake up drenched in sweat and screaming from the nightmares. I still have other surgeries pending and I will never be able to function like a normal person. **_You don’t want this Nasir and I don’t want your pity_**.”

Nasir’s chest ached; he felt as if a hand had reached inside and ripped out his heart. Puncture wounds from spears, he was sure wouldn’t hurt as much as those words. Eternity in hell wasn’t enough punishment for that son of a bitch; Max deserved to die an agonizing death. Hearing all of that made him more determine and his feelings stronger. He wanted Agron to be in his life and he wanted to be part of Agron’s life; be it as a lover or as a friend.

“It is not pity and please, don’t decide for me. Let me show you how serious I am; I want _this_ and _everything_ that comes with it,” Nasir just wanted to be close to him; he couldn’t walk away, not even if his life depended on it. The surprise in Agron’s eyes was palpable and it tore his heart to think that Agron believed himself a burden. He waited patiently, still holding Agron’s hand and his gaze; this was important and he wanted Agron to feel comfortable.

After a moment that felt like a millennium, Agron spoke, “I…can we take it slowly? Start as friends, get to know each other. I’m not gonna lie; you’re charming, handsome and smart. I do feel more than attracted to you, but I need time,” that confession and plea made Nasir’s heart do several flips; he was sure it was beating loud enough to be heard.

“We will do as you wish, _always_ ,” the smile blooming on his lips hurt, because it was so wide and thankfully he wasn’t the only one feeling joyful.

 

 

*************************************

As the weeks passed, they grew closer; not _yet_ to the point of kisses but hand holding and sweet caresses. Visiting each other’s apartments, going out to bars, game/movie night with their friends, café, zoo and aquarium dates became a common occurrence. It was innocent and slow, but little by little Agron was feeling more comfortable, more sure about Nasir’s intentions and feelings. Nasir had never been one to take things slowly, but that was because he hadn’t found the person to make him stop and enjoy the moment. It was refreshing and thrilling to discover new things about Agron; Nasir knew Agron favorite color was cobalt blue, his parents live in Germany and he speaks in German with Duro. He loves hard rock, but when he needs to calm down after a nightmare he listens to classical music. Agron likes dogs and cats, but can’t take care of one right now, so he goes to the animal shelter to play with them. Every new piece of Agron- related information was a gem to add to his Agron’s treasure box.

********************************

“How do you say ‘this game sucks’ in German?”

The rumble of laughter ripping from Agron’s chest made Nasir’s body shudder; it was the best sound of all. They were at Agron’s apartment watching a soccer game; a couple of half-drunk beers rested on the coffee table, their legs rested on it as well. The only light illuminating the living room was that of the television; he could see the pitch dark sky and a few stars twinkling from the wide pane window. It was quiet, except for their voices and the commentators; they sat close together with their hands entwined in between them.

“Das Spiel ist scheiße!” Agron rasped as he side-glanced him; every time he spoke in German, Nasir’s fire burned more intensely. He wanted to hear more. “It isn’t that bad,” his gorgeous boyfriend added; _boyfriend_ , that sounded so good it made him giggle.

“Oh now, that’s a lie Ya Helo, but you know what would make it better?” he turned his body to face Agron’s and reached for his neck; his hand smoothly crept up until his fingers buried in his silky shot hair. Agron face him as well and after staring at each other for a few seconds; they lean in and collapsed their eager lips together. Agron’s hands squeezed his waist, always careful not to grip too hard; Nasir’s other hand caressed Agron’s cheek softly, moving down to his sensitive neck, down his muscular arm and up his firm chest. Their tongues traced the insides of their hot mouths as if memorizing every spot; then as they encounter each other they swirled against one another in a sensual dance. Moans of pleasure fell from their mouths almost at the same time; goose bumps bathed their skins in a hair-raising wave. Playful teeth nipped at spit slicked lips as hands traveled over a damped back and chest. The intoxicating smell of musky sweat and their mixed cologne increasingly drove them insane for one another. As their lips crashed like waves and bit at each other as if delicious fruit, their bodies pressed together awkwardly. The quiet whine escaping Agron made Nasir break the inebriating kiss.

“What’s wrong, your leg hurts?” he husked whilst his eyes scanned Agron’s scarlet flushed face; his hooded eyes contradicting the wince marring his features. Nasir’s hands moved up and down his arms tenderly, in a soothing gesture.

Agron nodded and closed his eyes until the pain had passed; instead of shallow breath because of the passion, deep breaths broke the silence. Nasir wished he could take that pain for himself. One of Agron’s big hands moved from his waist to massage his right leg; Nasir wished he could do something to help ease the pain. “Laid down Hayati, do you have a cream you use for massaging your leg?” he grabbed a couple of pillow from the other side of the brown leather sofa and put them under Agron’s head. Then he turned on the lamp close to him and looked back at Agron; he had mixed feelings, because _fuck the gods_ like Agron often says, his boyfriend looked ravishing. The dishevel look he had going on was making something extremely stiff, but now wasn’t the time for that. He took a deep breath and scoot closer to his man; well, more like kneeled between his legs. It was torture, but _good things happen to those who wait_ , he consoled himself.

“I’m fine now; there’s no need for you to worry Schatz,” Agron’s was taut; he always did this.

“Don’t push me away Habibi, let me in,” he pleaded, leaning down and dropping a chaste kiss on his lover’s slightly sweaty forehead. His lips tasted salty when his tongue sweep over them and he wanted to always taste Agron on his lips. Agron’s hands clenched on his thighs and his eyes flit to the side and back to his right leg.

“I want _all_ of you Agron; let me _see_ you. I only want you to give yourself to me when you are ready. No matter how long I have to wait; I will because you are worth it and I---,”

“You’re better off without me, I’m a mess,” Agron licked his lips and then bit it; after a few seconds he pursed them and furrowed his eyebrows. Nasir’s hands slowly moved to cup his face and tilt it up to look at him; this was important and he needed his Beloved to know, truly know how much he meant to him.

“Uh-uh, don’t say that Aggy; don’t do this,” his eyes stung and he felt like he was being crushed by tons of sand; Agron’s eyes also fought unshed tears.

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you,” the beautiful man beneath him husked and then pulled his gray sweatpants down. To say Nasir was shocked was an understatement; not because of the leathery and raised, angry red scars but because of Agron’s words and attitude. Of course the terrible burn scars mauled at his heart; the murderous feelings clawing his insides increased with each inch of burn skin revealed. His left hand slowly moved closer to the disfigured leg at the same time he looked up at Agron; who had his lips pressed together and apparently was fighting an internal battle. The touch of his hand made Agron’s leg jerk, but didn’t tell him to stop, thus he continued to trace each raised scar. The burns were still healing, even after a year; the pain his Habibaty had gone through and is still going through he could never imagine or take away. His fingers gently kept tracing over the scars; now the tears clouding his eyes were falling unbridled. Agron’s quiet sobs pierced his ears and his eyes instantly settle upon the broken face; his right hand moved to Agron’s thigh and weaved them together tightly.

Maintaining eye contact, Nasir held Agron’s leg carefully and lowered his face down; until his lips touched his scarred skin. Agron tried to pull his leg away, but he didn’t let him. “Stop, Nasir…you don’t have to do this, it…it’s disgusting,” Agron breathed as shallow breaths heaved his chest and his right hand pushed his head away.

Nasir shook his head, as he continued to drop feather light kisses on beloved skin, “nothing of yours is disgusting to me; you are perfect Ruhi, so very perfect.”

Agron’s eyes drifted close and a few tears fell down his cheeks; his lips were parted, taking in the air. “Don’t hide from me Aggy, look at me; face me, see how much you mean to me,” his urgent voice was too quiet, but Agron heard him and opened his eyes. He liked them so much, just like he did everything of Agron. Nasir kept trailing kisses down his leg whilst his fingers aid in the worshiping.

“It’s enough Nasir.”

“No, it will _never_ be enough Habebtee. _Ya Amar_ , you are beautiful; _Albi_ , my heart,” with each kiss and touch, he wanted to imprint these words on Agron’s skin. “Enta Habibi, ana bahebak.”

Agron’s hand cupped his cheek and Nasir tilted his head up to look at him; his handsome face was stained with tears and he wanted to clean them off, but he didn’t have enough hands. “What does that mean?”

Nasir smiled and his cheeks heated up; then he straightened, leaning closer to his Beloved’s face. Before uttering any words his fingers tenderly swept over wet cheeks and dried them off; he grabbed Agron’s hand still cupping his cheek and nuzzled it, and then planted a kiss on his palm. His heart was galloping behind his ribs like a runaway horse; this was it, he had waited long enough. He looked back at Agron; their breaths intermingling and tickling his skin, there will always be too much space between them. Only fusing together will they ever be as close as he felt his soul was to Agron’s.

“ _You are my love, I love you Agron_ ,” he whispered and quickly added, “and it would make me the happiest man in the world, if would share your life with me.”

Agron gasped; his slacked jaw and widened eyes an clear indication of his astonishment. A few seconds passed and his skin prickled; _maybe he had been too hasty, he should have waited lon-_ \--

“Do you mean it?”

Nasir nodded, holding onto his Love’s hands like they were his salvation. “I have never been more serious in my life, Albi.”

Agron’s tears cascaded once again down his face, but this time a watery smile painted his lips. “ _I love you too, Liebling._ ”

A wave of relief washed over him and he dashed to kiss beckoning reddened lips. Life wasn’t perfect, but as long as they walked together, supporting each other, they could face anything. _Together they were stronger._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked the story. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
